A different life
by PrincesssPeach
Summary: Harry has no mothers only 3 fathers! When lily tries to kill James thats the last straw for James and his husbands Sirius and Remus. They leave to France until it's time for Harry to go to hogwarts! But will Harry survive his first year having to deal with a manipulative headmaster, fake friends, psychopath Lily and a mysterious 3rd year hufflepuff who happenes to be Harry's mate.
1. How it began

How it Began

"No no no no no Jamie!" Screamed Sirius, holding his dead husbands body close to his. He couldn't believe that Lily had killed him, he had done nothing wrong. "Si-ri" James chocked out, coughing up blood as he did so. Sirius could jump for joy he was alive! Just then Remus ran over with Harry in his arms. Their little boy. "Siri is Jamie alive?" Remus asked his husband, well one of them anyway. "Yes Remy but he's going to die if Poppy don't get here soon. Sirius replied, worry etched on his face. Just then Poppy and Severus appeared through the fireplace severus going over to lily while poppy went over to James. "Hurts" James whimpered as poppy began adjusting him. "Don't worry love, it'll be okay" Remus replied as they apperated to hogwarts infirmary. Just then, the headmaster came in.


	2. Escape out of England

Escape out of England

Remus pov

"Mr black I must insist that you let Mr potter go." Dumbledore said the twinkle still present in the bastered eyes. "Never this is all your fault you manipulative old coot!" I glared as Lily entered the room again all blood stains washed off. "You Bitch!" I roared holding Harry even more tightly. "Give me back my son werewolf" Lily sneered arms reaching out. "Harry is not your son." Sirius growled "he's ours." Lily and Dumbledore gasped in sync. "Sirius my dear boy, your sorely mistaken. Harry is Lily and James son." what they didn't realise was that whilst they were talking poppy had apparated James and Sirius to the hospital wing. "no headmaster your sorely mistaken." I mocked " Harry is mine James and sirius' son and Lily will be prosecuted for this."

"nonsense Mr lupin I will clear it up and say that it was all a big misunderstanding. no harm done." Dumbledore persisted his grandfatherly tone coming back. "No harm done. No harm done. Are you crazy? Lily is messed in the head she to kill my husband!" I screamed hysterically. With a swish of a cloak me and Harry were gone.

3rd person pov

Remus reappeared in the hospital wing Harry on his hip. "poppy will James survive?" Remus asked fear for his husband showing. "as I have told Mr black Mr potter will be just fine he just needs rest." madam pomphrey replied. "thank god" sirius murmured kissing remus on the lips then James' hand he was holding. "moony why don't you go do the thing we had planned in case of an emergency." Sirius muttered to Remus. "Siri you don't mean-"

"Yes I do this has proven to be too dangerous here. we need to do this think about our son. think about Harry." Sirius said in a flat tone. "okay love we'll meet you there." runs told Sirius before a loud crack echoed off the walls.

Remus first appeared at the longbottom ancestral home. Knocking a rhythm made exclusively for him and his husbands. "Remus dear whatever's the matter?" madam longbottom asked concern etched on here face. "code gold James almost got murdered their meeting us at the safe place go go go." Remus ushered the longbottoms into action before leaving to go to the next out of the three houses.

Remus reappeared in the family room in the malfoys manor. lucius narcissa and severus and surprisingly Tom riddle was there all having jumped up in shock. "Remus why did you come in such short notice." narcissa asked gently easing Harry from his arms. "Code...red..no ti..for...me...to...expl...explain." Remus gasped trying to get the necessary amount of oxygen into his lungs. "oh shit have you told anyone else?" severus asked concern shown on his usually blank face. "Go tell everyone else hurry well take Harry to the safe place for you." Tom commanded taking his godson from narcissa. "Go remus go!"

Remus finally arrived at the last house; the bones estate. Showing his pendant to the security rock he ran up the pathway as fast as his werewolf senses would allow him. "Amelia. code. red. go. now " remus puffed out taking a breath in between each word. "Remus what in the world?" Amelia questioned before her eyes widened in realisation. "quick let me get Susan and we'll go with you. as for you go have a breather." she told him grabbing the emergency bag from behind an ancient tapestry. she ran upstairs in the nick of time grabbing her niece her and her husband had raised since her sister had died during childbirth and the dad is unknown. "let's go remus" Amelia said and in a whoosh they were standing in a manor in...


	3. Meeting in France

p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Meeting in France/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Disclaimer sorry I didn't do one for the previous chapters. Anyway I don't own Harry potter or wouldn't be here right now lying on my bed./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"James pov/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Me and Sirius were already in France by the time the others started popping in. I grasped my husband fearfully as my body started to shake. the aftermath of my torture kicking in. I just wanted to see my son. oh no my son. A million thoughts rushed through my mind. Did Lily have Harry? Where was Remus? Did Dumbledore capture them? Before I knew it I started hyperventilating. Sirius saw me shaking and heard my whimper. He immediately rushed into overprotective husband mode. "Jamie, Jamie baby what's wrong?" Sirius asked cupping my face with his hands. " Siri. Siri where's my baby, my baby boy? I need to know please tell me tell me Harry's not with lily. Sirius please!" I begged him. "Don't worry love he's with Remy." Sirius reassured me kissing me gently. Just then the longbottoms popped in./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Sirius pov/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""James oh my god are you alright" Alice fussed as soon as she got through the door. Trust her to start treating him like he was five again. "Ali I want my baby boy" James whimper to his god sister. I cradled his head in my hands as he started sobbing uncontrollably. "Baby don't worry." I soothed "Bambi's with Remy. Remys got him."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"The malfoys popped into the manor straight after I said that. Narcissa ran straight over to Jamie and started fussing as well. Women. James was on the verge of hyperventilating. He needed his son. Tom calmly walked over though the concern was present in his eyes. " James." he whispered. "Do you want Harry?" he softly asked "Tom I want my baby I need to know he's okay." James just about cried. "Here you go then" Tom replied by passing Harry to his carrier. "My baby. Bambi mummy missed you so much." James said peppering his face with big loud kisses. "Jamie sweetheart Remus is here." I softly told him. I may be his mate through my inheritance as a lamiet but Remy and his werewolf inside him were dominant to both of us so James felt more protected around him. Don't get me wrong I still protected him just I was also submissive to Remus so he's the main dominant./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Remus pov/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Love are you okay?" I asked as I put James on my lap and hugged him mindful of Harry in his arms. "Remy she hurt me" he whispered tears forming in his eyes. I motioned to Sirius to take Harry as I hugged James tightly, cooing soft words of comfort to him. I rocked him gently back and forth murmuring that it would be all right as he fell asleep in my secure grasp./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Carefully resting James on the bed, I turned to the other gathered around. Narcissa was holding Draco with both her husbands arms around her. Alice was sitting in Frank's lap while Augusta was holding her grandson. Amelia was sitting next to her husband with one of his arms around him as in the other Tom held Susan./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""The reason we left England is because today James got attacked by Lily." That first sentence had gasps flying out of people's moths. "But why?" Alice asked brokenly, the concern for her brother in all but blood showing. "Lily had been ordered by Dumbledore to kill James and take Harry and run and make it look like Tom's doing." I responded gravely. "But but I would I would never do that I could never do that." Tom stammered flabbergasted. "We know sweetheart" Amelia replied wrapping her arms around him in support before kissing him sweetly./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Either way we're not safe" Sirius continued shifting Harry in his arms wit a frown. I wrapped my arms round him from behind kissing the top of his head reassuringly. "She use the cruciatus curse on him multiple times" Sirius continued shuddering slightly. "She broke 4 of his ribs, punctured his lungs and mangled his leg all by hand." More gasps and a couple of cries. "Finally She impurised him to cut and try to kill himself." Sirius finished before breaking down. Severus took Harry before leaving me to comfort my mate and get rid of my own guilt. "No" Narcissa whispered as she got rocked back and forth by lucius. She was hugging draco close to her chest as if to make sure he was there./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Amelia wasn't much better. Tom held her broken body as she silently sobbed feeling the pain that her cousins have suffered. Alice was completely broken down feeling as though her heart was ripped out. Her and James were really close. I mused. They were god siblings. Like draco neville Susan and harry./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"After everyone had calmed down I popped the question. "So, are we staying in France?" Everyone replied yes simultaneously. Will they go to hogwarts?" Frank asked. "Yes they should but they will have to be prepared." Lucius replied. "Lily would most likely be there." Severus said. "And she'll probably try to gain custody of Harry." Sirius growled catching on. Just then a weak cry came from the bed. "Siri Remy help" James cried. He was having a nightmare. "Shhh shh shhh" I murdered as Sirius carded his fingers through James hair; his head placed on siris lap. "Dont worry love everything will be okay." A kiss sealed that promise./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"A/N/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Before people get confused almost all of the characters in this chapter are creatures and there is some slash and three way relationships. If you don't like. Don't read. Simple as. Anyway to clear up any confusion here's all the characters and their creature./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"These are all made up apart from Remus' though I might have added some extra abilities. I added the Latin words of that element in case I use them./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"ignis(fire) and aqua(water) lamiet - Sirius and narcissa are lamiets. they are beautiful creatures who have powers over fire and water. They have sky blue wings with red tips to represent their powers. They also have an allure that attracts people with lust. Because of their allure they want pure love and are blessed with mates. They're fairly rare. They will die without their mates./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"terra(earth) and aqua(water) cameit - Draco severus and lucius are all cameits. They're cousins magically to the lamiets and are usually blood related. They have control over earth and water. They have gorgeous green and Brown wings with blue tips. They are blessed with a mate or mates. They are fiercely protective of their loved ones. They will die without their mate/mates./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Grey sorcerer - Tom is a dark sorcerer. He is blessed with a mate but they will only suffer without them. He has power and control over all four elements and can sense magic and how powerful it is. He has a wand, stick and sword to use to wield his magic. He can also do it without a channel but it's much harder. He would die for his family./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"werewolf - remus is a werewolf. He has enchanted hearing smell and sight all the time. He also has a wolf animagus that he can use without the power of the full moon. On the full moon he can run really fast pass the werewolf gene to another person and has all the abilities he has without the full moon. He is not allergic but sensitive to silver. If he had liquid silver in his blood he would die almost instantly./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Angel/ Fallen Angel(demon) - James is an angel. He is mostly Angel with a hint of fallen Angel in him. He is magically powerfully and was trained by his many times great grandmother Destiny who is full Angel. They only get one shot at mates or a mate. Family and love is something they cherish. They can cause destruction of earth if they wanted. Harry is a half demon half Angel. He has more fallen Angel in him than Angel but he is pure and has one mate./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Galexia - Alice Frank and neville are all Galexiac. They have power over weather and light. They all have destined mates. Their mates are also born Galexia. They have a tendency to be shy and clumsy but are also loyal and protective of someone they care about./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Susan and Amelia haven't got any creature inheritance but their mates have and they live as long as their mates./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"They all age until the age of 21 and are almost immortal but significant things can kill them. All mates die within 24 hours of each over./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"pairings are/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Harry/Cedric/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"James/Sirius/Remus/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Narcissa/lucius/severus/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Draco/Susan/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Neville/Luna/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Amelia/Tom/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Alice/Frank/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Rest undecided/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"If you want to use these creature pm me. XD/p 


End file.
